(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: An extra life with my beloved
Yawn... Man, what a nap. It seems like forever since I took a rest this good... Ever since I returned from the underworld, of course... "Have you already woke up?" "Yeah... Thanks for asking, Y-..." And from sleepy I went full overdrive in a spilt second when I realized I wasn't sleeping just on the sofa, but on something quite soft too! This warmth, this throbbing sensation, this soft thighs! I'm again being lap-pillowed! I looked up and, yes, the voice and image match, it was Yoko who was lap-pillowing me. "A-Ah, Yoko. Good afternoon. Uh, if you excuse me..." I tried to stand sit and remove myself from her, but she was faster to restrain my body and go back into her soft pillow. I heard a grunt. "Why does every time I try to spoil you, you try to run away? This ain't very nice of you." I heard her mad voice on my ear as she pinched it with her slender fingers. Yoko let go of me with a sigh, and started to stroke my hair again. There was a pause, and another long yet lonely stroke on my strings. "Just because I like to be spoiled doesn't mean I won't spoil you as well. It's not a mutual thing, but don't think I'm forcing myself to do it." "Okay, then. If you say so." And I shut up for her sake. This is the third time someone is lap-pillowing, and this time, it's nice and calm. I jumped the first time someone did this to me and fell asleep the second time, so i didn't have the time to appreciate it, so only now I can say this: being lap-pillowed is awesome! I dunno if it's the calm and warm aura coming from Yoko, the soothing spot on her thighs or the fact she's stroking my hair with so much levity, but I feels really good. Yet... "You don't like it? I can stop, but know that I'll be really sad for it." She murmured again on my ear and stroking my hair again. I knew it, she'll guilt-trip me, but honestly, I don't her to stop right now. I only nodded, and all the warmth and caresses returned again. A pause, a sigh, and she began to sing. "Sad, Sad, Zenjirou-dono~, who rejects the delights of a woman's body, trapped in a net of something he doesn't know~, only the touch of his lovely wife, who once tried to usurp his riches, can bring him joy and soothingness~. This is a tale of a boy, his dragon and his lovely wife~." "Who are you, Kondo Masahiro? Don't make a cheery song about me." I grunted, and she just giggled, still stroking my hair. "Well, if this observation saves anything, I can also sing 'Baby Rose' if you want it." I grunted yet again with that joke, but she didn't say anything further, only continued to caress my locks and... Humming Baby Rose. Seriously? At least it sounds modern, I guess. "Huhuhuh, my husband do know how to entertain me. Strangely enough, I'm not talking about him in the bedsheets." "Tch, I'm a wife... Husband, not an affair. You pick the wrong guy." I said out loud, and then she stopped with her hand, and instead touched her palm on my cheek. Silence, nothing but her breaths and the beat of her body, and then, she started stroking me with a single finger, making me shiver. Her finger is so cold! This is really weird, so I turned around to face her. "Yoko...?" "So you truly thinks me as your wife. You have no idea how elated I am." I turned my body around to face upwards, and there she was, again without her eyepatch, looking at me with her golden eyes, so shiny as jewels. I blinked, and then she kissed the closed eye, while her hand went lower and touched my neck, running all the way from my collarbone to the tip of my chin. So erotic, again I can feel something like a perfume coming from her. Yoko then kissed the bridge of my nose, and went lower to kiss my lips. "I... Really like how you see me like this." "Yoko... Hmmm~..." I called for her yet again, but she captured my lips before. Kissing her it's not bad. Her lips are soft and moist, so is her tongue. The way she moans under our kiss is very erotic, and fills my mind with naught. Her hands were also trailing away, going even lower to reach my chest, slender fingers caressing my muscles her making them like jelly. It feels nice, kissing her feels nice. But then I held her hands, and snapped her from her reverie. She opened her eyes and let go of me, a trail of saliva between us. "Yoko, what are you doing?" "Eh...?" She spoke, blinking a few times and looking around. Her tongue went out to lick all over her lips, and then she moved away from me, putting herself sit while I remained on her lap. "Oh, I'm sorry. I think... I got carried away again." "Y-Yeah. I noticed." Did I just stumbled? What kind of mood am I to do this? So uncool. I licked my lips to get rid of her spit, and looked at her once again. Okay, let's put the cards on the table, ever since I came back from the Rating Game, she has been acting weird. And now this is really going overboard! "Yoko... What happened to you?" "Huh...?" She blinked, I could see the doubt in her eyes. "Ever since I came back from the underworld, you have acting... Like that." It would be very rude to say it was strange, and being blunt was not my style anymore. She blinked once, then softened her expressions; doubt still in her eyes, and tilted her head as she was asking what I mean by it. "It's not like I don't appreciate it, but what happened to the mischievous Yoko who said wanted my cubs? The yoko who was more like a fox than a wife? You... Don't need to answer me if you don't want to." "Oh... That." She blinked once again in realization, and hen I saw a small tear gather in her eye. I tried to reach for her, but in the end she just shrugged it off herself. She touched my throats again with the tip of her finger. "Zenjirou, did you know I can dwell into the world of dreams, and grasp what is a memory? Fox can do that so that we know who we're marrying." "You can? Huh, one more thing to fear about you, then." I chuckled, and she giggled as well. However, her expression went sour a little again, and her finger ran up to my chin, to then touch my lip. So what? Is not like we shared something, unless she counts that time in the bathroom. Brrr~. "In any way, when you were away for your Training for the Rating Game, I made a pact with Mama Lamia, and we shared a cup of sake to form a link between us." She spoke again. So if was with mom. She was probably drunk out of her ass when she did that pact, as she always do when we go on trips. Wait, so. "And when I entered her memories, I saw a little boy, crying in the corner dressed as a princess, who came by my side and said everything he has been through. The bullying, the crying, the fights, everything to me, and then I broke every bone on his sisters's body. And then, I saw the little boy growing into such a distant and lonely young man. I cried." "So... You went into mom's memories." I said. A hot drop fell on my cheek, and she started to stroke my face. Yoko nodded, and kissed my forehead. "You... Don't need another problem in your life, Zenjirou. What other people think it's funny, you only suffered. Four bullying sisters, missing friends, neglectful father and a sole mother. You don't need, you don't deserve any of that." She continued to say, more and more tears coming out of her eyes onto me. Her hand landed on my chest, and she sighed, opening a smile of pure love and warmth. "That's why... I promised myself to always be with you. I promised myself to be your protecting spirit, and always be with you, no matter wh-..." *GRIP!* "...?!" "Yoko, I don't need your pity." She was taken back by it. Is she... Pitying me? Am I reaching this low? No, why is that? I don't want, I don't need any pity from others. If I'm pitied, this means I didn't move at all. Oh, poor Zenjirou, let's pamper him to say everything is gonna be okay. I always thought being pitied would help me but in the end... 'Oh God, Zenjirou! Why didn't you tell me earlier! Why... Why did you... Poor, Poor son, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...' It only make things worse. "What? Why? You don't... You didn't deserve that." She spoke, gripping my hand harder, tears flowing down her face. I... I don't know. I don't want to be pitied, I don't want to be weak. If I stay weak, then others will suffer. I reached for her face with my other hand, and she hiccuped. "Doesn't matter. Just don't pity me. Being pitied means... I'm still weak, and this makes me feel even worse. Worst than even what my sisters ever did to me." I replied, and she snuggled on my caressing hand, closed eyes and trembling face. Ah, I did it again, I made a girl cry, this is so uncool. "Yoko, you're my wife, ain't ya? So there's no reason for you to pity me. I... I don't feel I need pity, so you shouldn't either. Just... Don't pity me. I rather be hated. Besides..." 'So don't pity someone as happy as me.' "You don't have reasons to... Pity someone as happy as me." "A-Alright. I won't... Pity you anymore." She nodded at me, and let go of me to hold my hand on her face. Yeah yeah, don't feel bad for me, that's the worst thing for me. Not only because it makes me feel weak, but makes everyone close to me cry. I think I'm mature enough to see that, I hope. Yoko looked over me again, and sighed. "How shameful, I'm older than you, yet I can't let go of the fact you can be more mature than me sometimes." "It's... Not bad to be self-indulgent sometimes, Yoko. I know... That much." I repeated what Defrah-san said. I don't know what she means by saying she's older than me, but finally I could put this situation to rest, finally being able to appreciate the thighs supporting my head. "Indeed, right you are, my husband." She moaned, again with the finger running down my chest, only for her palm to touch it and rub it slow and motherly. Hah, how peaceful. Kinda feels like mother. "Just so you know, even if I didn't discover about it, I'd still spoil you like this. Don't think I wouldn't." "Nice." I could only mutter. Would be a different kind of pamper? Would she treat and spoil me differently if she didn't say anything? I don't actually care. This is so nice. So nice. She touched her palm on my forehead, and kissed my cheek again. This feels nice, indeed, but by the other hand, it also makes me sad... I'm starting to like this... I'm starting to like her... I don't want her to go away... I want her to stay... I'm starting to get attached to someone... Again. And I don't want that. Next; Semi-charmed love. Previous; 10 reasons to like the worst you. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Vampire-Devil meeting arc